eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach
at | next = Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *You need to be at least a level 105 Adventurer to enter Steps # Use the portal at to enter . #* Avoid the furnaces with visible flames. They'll root you for a short time and throw fire at you. # Defeat the Ancient Clockwork Prototype. Kill the adds first! Wanders near . #* Loot Ancient Clockwork Hand from the chest. # Defeat the Clockwork Scrounger XVII near . # Defeat The Glitched Guardian 10101 near . This turns the Ancient Clockwork Hand into Electro-Charged Clockwork Hand. #* Joust out when "The Gliched Guardian 10101 begins to overheat, a deadly explosion is imminent!" roughly every 25% # Equip Electro-Charged Clockwork Hand and open the door at . #* NOTE: Remember to requip your normal weapon # Defeat an erratic clockwork, then examine and speak to it. # Follow it. #* Wait for the Security Sweeper to path from left to right then follow it down tunnel to the right. If it sees you it will port you to the front of the zone. #* Take the first right. # Kill the Glitched Cell Keeper at . #* Joust of the red circles. "Glitched Cell Keeper gathers power from his stores to repair himself." #** The red circle is bigger each time it drops. # Speak to Meldrath in the next room at . # Kill the Gearclaw the Collector at to receive Muon's Planarwave Actuator. #* Every ~25% the mob leand over and goes immune to damage. Right-click and choose Turn Key. # Click on the grate at to return to the Coliseum of Valor. # Use the portal at to enter . #* Cast Fount of Power on entering the zone. # Kill Repair Bot 5000 at . #* The mob has a stiff power drain. Bring power potions and cure arcane pots if you don't have power regen or cures. # Kill the Powered Mechanization at . # Use the door opposite the Powered Mechanization. # Collect the Magneti Ether Compensator at . # Kill Toa the Shiny near . #* Periodically during the fight, Toa the Shiny will emote about an electric shock. Stopping all dps for ?? time or take massive damage. # Go to to spawn The Junk Beast and kill it. # Collect Maelin's Talismanic Whirlgurt at . # Speak to at . # Approach to spawn Meldrath the Malignant and listen to his rant. # Kill The Manaetic Behemoth when it becomes active. #* Periodically it will put down red circles and send out missiles to the center of the circles. The missiles do damage if they hit and will explode a short time after landing. #* If you die, you can proceed to talk to The Great Gear. # Walk to and speak to The Great Gear. # The Glitching clockwork will become active. Defeat them. # Speak to The Great Gear again. # Collect the Gyro-stablized Sorcerous Generator at . # Return to at to receive Engimatic Portal Opening Device. # Return to in the Coliseum of Valor at . # Click the portal device at to activate the new portal. Rewards *At least *Marked Scruple *Mithril Cog of Innovation - Allows access to the "Plane of Innovation" zones for entire account.